


同屋主 1819

by amber_xx



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_xx/pseuds/amber_xx





	同屋主 1819

目送刘昊然走进诊室，吴磊呼出口气，身体向后倒，靠住墙壁以作支撑。  
他缓缓阖起眼睛，仰起头。有金色的秋日阳光穿透了薄薄的眼睑，即使眼睛紧闭，视野内也是一片浓重的血红。

他松下肩膀，任由厚重的疲惫自内而外像一团阳光穿不透的黑雾包裹了他。不仅是舟车劳顿给生产不久的身体造成的负担，更难捱的是心力透支。不知何时起，同刘昊然的相处，对他而言成了一项自我支出的事。

在他近三十年的人生中相当长的一部分时间，且不说见到刘昊然本人，仅仅是想起这个人的眉眼面目，或者自工作间歇收到一条可能仅仅是表情包的信息，就足以成为他长效的精神补给，给他奇异的抚慰和甜蜜。那时他们处在最好的年纪，他仍挂在十几岁的尾巴上，刘昊然刚刚二十出头，是一个仍乐于做些后青春期的痴傻的付出，一个又尚天真稚气极易满足的绝妙差距。他被宠得纯真娇憨，浅粉色脸颊带着细腻的珠光，是一朵仰赖恋人给的蜜糖浇灌的小玫瑰，金灿灿，蜜汁充盈在他的眉梢眼尾，线条深刻却饱满的脸颊，柔嫩下唇，乃至丰盈柔软的身体，轻轻一戳便能满出来。那时他对自己是幸福的这一事实有十足确信，面对无数公众目光，也可以直白带一点娇憨的说出“我觉得我过得挺好的”这样的话，这般底气十足。

他开始逐渐体察到，即使做再多自我建设，一个人真正的感受如何，始终瞒不过自己的肌肤和心脏。他并未放弃，直至眼下这一秒，他仍试图重新选择刘昊然作为余生的伴侣。重建的过程是细微但可知可感的，他甚至能感觉到，他们曾因和伴侣的关系破裂而各自收回的那一部分自我，正经由两人相触的发丝指尖肩颈，重新融铸成对方身体的一部分。但即使这样，也不得不承认，刘昊然这个人的存在，已不再像曾经那样，一呼一吸，便足以在他的小小宇宙掀起一场梦幻的风暴。

他深知自己的本质是可用疏离形容的，他内心深处有一道防线，很难进入，一旦入内又很难剖离，因而曾经进入的人一朝离开又试图重新获取许可权，其难度可想而知。对刘昊然其人的仰赖，爱慕，已连同憎恶和恨意，被他一并打包收好，归为“待处理”的情绪分区。他独自一人在心里溺水，即使刘昊然一路在他身边，他们已有二十多个小时不曾片刻分离，这个人的一举一动对他而言，仍像隔了灰蓝海水，觉得遥远且不真切。  
或许这样也好，吴磊想。他们之前一步错步步错，或许正因为对彼此，尤其他对刘昊然，有过高的情感需求。  
这样也好。

刘昊然在使劲浑身解数努力讨他欢心，他不是感觉不到。面对他，刘昊然甚至拿出了十几年的演员生活培养出的镜头专属的那种着意的营造感，一手捧起松鼠望向他时，画面仿佛拍杂志。有一半人生都被镜头捕捉撷取的他们，都十分清楚该如何运用自己这张脸，了解自己怎样的表情角度才最抓人。同样，无数次探班积累出的经验，也使得他们极易区分对方营业状态和真正自然放松下的细微差别。  
这种刻意令他更加不安。

有些东西始终无可挽回了，他知道，而刘昊然知道他知道。

曾经他独自占有过刘昊然营业状态背后无数短暂抽离的瞬间。刘昊然快毕业那年，圆了他的梦去非洲看野生动物，拍下无数开心得像个小男孩的照片。收工后的晚上吴磊陪他视频，手机里的刘昊然躺在距离帐篷不远的一处草坪上，在极差的信号条件下，声音磕磕绊绊传来，低低的：“时差倒不过来，回去又该失眠了。”  
刘昊然的睡眠问题一直存在，那段时间尤为严重。或许此前久不工作的缘故，像个经过漫长暑假即将面对开学考试的小学生，他的焦虑感空前强烈。吴磊陪他去看了中医吃药调理，收效甚微。那段时间，刘昊然经常溜到他的住处，不怎么拉着他打游戏，做得最多的是蔫蔫的从背包里扯出最喜欢的绒毯作为助眠工具，往怀里一抱，霸占他的床，开睡。  
那时的刘昊然已不再挣扎，把整个晚上拿来作为做新戏功课的时间，白天用来作为对整晚缺失的睡眠的补足，一睡可以从早上睡到下午。吴磊把窗帘放下来，遮光布隔绝了光线，空气是大块软糖般迟滞黏腻却微甜的质地，陪他度过许多个晨昏颠倒的日夜。  
同样是去非洲那次，刘昊然一路上的表现被记录下来，写出了“话痨多动症”的采访稿，而只有吴磊知道，在他们私下视频里的很多个瞬间，刘昊然会突然沉默下来，吴磊对此早已习以为常，陪他一道沉默。  
许久，刘昊然重新开口，一边把镜头转过去，给他看大片干燥空荡的荒原。  
“好像也并不是我想的那样……总觉得少了点什么。  
“觉得这里好大，我好小。  
“好想消失啊。”  
他的防晒霜被风干后又重新流下的汗水冲开，晒得微微发红的鼻尖怼着镜头，说着这种意味不明的丧气话也显得很可爱。吴磊稍一蹙眉，被训练出满满求生欲的家伙赶紧赔笑道，“带着你一起，带着你一起。”

回过神时，吴磊才发觉自己嘴角带笑。  
他怀念那个刘昊然，也怀念当时的自己，怀念曾经的相处。

这一次出行，或许因为他已经是三个孩子的daddy，身后多了许多羁绊的缘故，又或者久不远行对异国空气不够习惯，他时时感到寂寞，空前想念家里的三个小家伙。或许这也并不能怪到刘昊然头上，他想，人的情感从来是捉摸不定的东西。

他拿出自落地后就没怎么关注过的手机，早在北京机场时，梁礼权就给他打过电话，当时刘昊然正整个人趴在他身上紧紧握着他的手，他没有接，任由手机在包里贴着身体无声震动。后来梁礼权又接连发来几条微信，内容都很长，他大致看了一眼，匆匆按下锁屏。  
眼下他还没有足够心力，去处理这一节因他的alpha的缺位而平白滋生的纠葛。  
看到陆予白的名字出现在未读消息栏里，他本能觉得不妙。他不好的预感很快得到印证，陆予白告诉他，就在他们还在飞机上时，有营销号爆出所谓网友私信投稿，称拍到了他和刘昊然双双出现在机场的照片，所幸只有两个模糊的背影。就在复合一说暗流涌动时，公众的视线又被新一条更夺人眼球的爆料吸引而去，是刘昊然在多伦多的某家咖啡厅和Sean见面的偷拍。相较他们在机场似是而非的背影，这张照片拍得可谓颇有技术含量，刘昊然的眉眼清晰可辨。或许人在国外较为放松的缘故，刘昊然未有太多遮掩，只戴了他平时最常戴的普通框架眼镜，整张脸袒露在镜头下，被锤得不能更死。小模特虽然只有一个背影，但很快被网友扒出他穿的背后带有黄色emoji笑脸的黑色风衣是他自创的一个品牌，和他出国读书时的机场私服对应。  
这张照片很快被各路营销号传得满天飞，配文仿佛约好般都是明晃晃的“出轨再添一锤”，甚至有网友改了之前莫名翻红的一部狗血伦理剧，用ps将他们三个主角的脸换上去。  
吴磊抱着好玩的心态翻了几张改图，淡淡笑了。他足够好，没兴趣陪那两个人玩什么变身复仇的游戏。

 

刘昊然从诊室出来时天色已暗。  
吴磊坐在门口长椅上望向他。他逆光走出来，转为灰紫色的暮云在他脸上留下投影。不只是他，他相信这段时间刘昊然也承受着许多，比他们想象中更为艰难的三十而立后的日子在这个男人身上留下太多痕迹。时至今日，他走路时偶尔仍习惯性的微微向左侧身，他的左手手术尚算成功，外表上几乎如常，只是需要受力时吴磊仍时常瞥见他暗中蹙眉。一段几乎空白的日子过去，他曾经靠年轻紧致维持着的少年的清瘦感已褪色走形。吴磊看着他笑着同医生作别，转过脸时，眉目低垂，看不清表情。  
即便如此，将所有的损伤磨蚀松弛垮塌同曾经的光芒相抵扣后，他眼前这个名为刘昊然的男人，依然是雄性动物中极富魅力的那一类。  
吴磊看着他走向自己，在自己身边坐下。肩膀相触的那刻他能感觉到刘昊然整个人舒缓下来，仿佛自己于他而言认真是一帖良药。刘昊然慢慢把头靠在他身上，温软的嘴唇无意识的微微嘟起来，是他偶尔会出现的那种，孩子般清澈却迷惘的神情。  
何等可爱。何其无辜。  
吴磊极力控制自己的情绪，收敛着心神，但刚才看过的偷拍照仍不断浮现在眼前，清晰到他连刘昊然当时的状态表情都历历可辨。他忍不住想，或许这个人惯用的手段便是如此。他太聪明，太过清楚自己怎样的面目才最讨喜。他面对那个比他们小上十岁的孩子时该是怎样的语调神情，也是这般用特有的诚恳的孩子气打动对方的吗？  
刘昊然在他怀里动了动，似乎寻不到舒服的角度，索性转回身把他整个人抱住，脑袋顺势埋进他怀里。  
“你都不问我结果怎么样。”  
语气闷闷的，吴磊想起他曾经吐槽医生的口音和繁杂的问诊内容，轻轻笑了，揉了揉他的头发。  
“我们不是来度假的吗？”  
刘昊然便也笑了，眨眨眼睛，“带你去个好地方。”

 

一走出疗养院已有一台事先约好的车在等，吴磊才觉出不对，望向身边人。  
“去哪里？”  
刘昊然脸上仍是若无其事，只是握着他的手紧了紧，吴磊注意到他唇角勾起一点难以抑制的笑容。  
他忽然心头一凉。  
他记起之前有段时间刘昊然时常神神秘秘捧着手机，明显不想让他看到的模样。出于本能的好奇，他偷偷瞥过一眼，一个类似产品展示的页面一晃而过。  
当时他的小公主们正处在刚刚会爬会抬头，开始对一些色彩鲜艳的玩具表现出极大兴趣，看到人就会咧开小嘴笑的最丢不开手的阶段，他和刘昊然哄了这个哄那个，生活浸在宝宝特有的乳香和种种婴儿用品里，他不曾分出心神多想。现在回忆当时看过的页面，似乎是一个知名珠宝品牌的官方网站。  
想到这一点，刘昊然接下来的计划便不言而喻。  
“昊然。”  
吴磊顿下脚步，近乎告饶般仓促的叫停他。他仍顾忌着刘昊然的情绪，不忘用上他所能给出的最柔和的语气。  
“我们回酒店休息吧，我累了。你肚子饿的话，我们叫客房套餐好不好？”  
话音刚落，他感到刘昊然的手臂环住了他的腰。这是一个他们之间曾经熟稔到达成默契的动作，但或许许久未曾被这样对待的缘故，吴磊一惊，不着痕迹的避开他，改为挽住他那条手臂。刘昊然便不勉强，只慢慢把骨感修长的五指挤进他指缝间，和他十指交扣。  
他撒娇般说，“在多伦多这么久，都没去吃过好吃的。”  
是，吴磊在心里凉凉的想，咖啡厅，确实算不得刘昊然定义里的“好吃的”。  
“就陪我一次，回去帮你按摩。”  
吴磊别无他法，那种觉得自己像是拿了配错的剧本误入本不该他出现的片场的感觉重新回来，并摄住了他。因为奔波一整天加上压力过大，一路上他都觉得太阳穴紧绷着阵阵泛痛，胃也隐隐翻搅。在乘电梯登上刘昊然安排好的旋转餐厅，发觉内里空无一人，意识到身边这个人为他包下了全场后，这种强烈的不适感尤甚。  
餐厅环境没有问题，因为只有他们两个，衬得侍者的大提琴声在安静的空气中有天鹅绒般的华贵质感，落座后，身边近在咫尺的便是一整个灯火璀璨的多伦多。餐点没有问题，柑橘沙拉和烤甜菜，配有帕尔玛干酪的黑比诺葡萄酒炖牛排，烤彩虹鲑鱼和扇贝卷，灰胡桃南瓜浓汤，样样散发着极具诱惑力的香气。他明白问题不出在这些上面，刘昊然的安排从来没有纰漏，他们之间一切只是时间不对。  
他极力想把气氛压至仿佛只是他们之间一餐稍显奢侈的普通晚宴，同时小心翼翼提防着刘昊然的一举一动。正餐吃过，等待甜点的间歇，他眼见刘昊然伸手探向内袋，仿佛有一只无形的手扼紧他的咽喉，一瞬甚至感到呼吸困难。

 

眼前这个人，曾向他求婚三次。

第一次时他们都可谓少不更事的年纪，相较于同龄人而言，命运女神过早向他们展露了慷慨仁慈的一面。世界于他们而言是光怪陆离的游乐园，感官一早被连日来看过的新奇有趣尝过的种种滋味满满占据，情绪异样高涨。当时的他是那般相信他们之间有天定姻缘这回事，刘昊然也一样。连划拳决定接下来的去向时经常如他们初见那次一样多次连平，或是瞒着对方偷偷订了一模一样的蛋糕，跳蚤市场刚好淘到一对分别有LEO和TURBO字样的串珠手链可以改为挂饰挂在包上，这一类琐事，现在回忆起来有许多都只能算是小孩子家家酒的级别，在当时都被视为他们之间一早存在的羁绊的印证。那一天，跟着老银匠当便宜学徒忙活了整整一下午的刘昊然，因为爱出汗体质头发湿成一绺绺，手上带着磨出的新鲜血泡和被工具染污的锈迹，对着他摊开掌心，上面躺着两枚来之不易的小小的戒指。指环是用匙羹和餐叉打成的，断面因为制造者学艺不精而显得参差不齐，工艺甚至算得上粗陋，但他的男孩那般可爱，如同一只毛茸茸胖墩墩散发奶香和阳光味道的幼犬，自草丛中叼来一朵雏菊，垂下狗狗眼摇着尾巴脏兮兮湿漉漉望着你。他几乎立刻便答应了，直到今天，他仍觉得换做任何一个人，都无法拒绝当时的刘昊然。

第二次他们业已组建家庭，生下了可爱的儿子。自添了新生命起，他便觉得生活一天天加速，如同按下快进。他们之间曾经被视为默契见证的许多东西不再被刻意留心和提起，他很疲惫，他知道刘昊然也是。但在他们的第五个结婚纪念日，刘昊然挖空心思做了一桌精致点心，把一枚陨石戒指藏在餐盘里的那一日，唯独那一日，是慢放的，一格格，一帧一帧，每个画面都流淌着柔软温暖的，蜜糖般半透明的光。

第三次，便是眼下这次。

他的男孩，严格来说，已不再可以称为男孩。不少媒体都称他们这一代九五后小生开始进入转型期，同样，在生活中，他们也经历了许多彼此都未曾预备的变故。命运对他们两人仿佛是裹上厚厚糖衣的利刃，在他们一口一口吮尽最后的甜美的同时，将它锋利残酷的一面猝不及防暴露出来。争执，猜忌，分离，疾病，伤痛，如此种种。他们那艘糖果纸折成的小舟，在风雨中飘摇，终究无法渡海。隔着烛光，他看到的男人已不再是曾经的模样。今晚算得上他这段时间以来状态最好的一晚，为了这一刻他早有准备，在出发复诊前就用可能会请他的医生共进晚餐的理由穿了正装，考究的礼服掩去了他身上许多疲倦衰弱。吴磊试图从他脸上寻找当年在手作集市上那种热烈透明的幼犬般的笑容，但他自己的眼睛也早已不如当年清澈。

他低下头，自闪亮的银质餐具间望见自己变形模糊的倒影。

一个小小的深蓝色天鹅绒戒指盒已被推到面前，他深吸一口气，按住了刘昊然想要打开盒子的手。

“昊然。”  
他一边说出口，一边反复斟酌着自己此刻的决定。  
“吃好了的话，我们早点回去。”  
话一落地，他能感受到刘昊然的错愕。他强迫自己抬起头直视他，看到对面男人的脸一瞬转为可怜的煞白。  
“谢谢你为了我准备这一切，我很开心。”  
他仍握着刘昊然的手，尽量让自己的语气不至太过沉重。  
“我觉得，好的东西，要留到更好的时间，你说呢？”

刘昊然抿紧双唇，眼皮低垂下来。吴磊一时无从分辨他究竟是失落还是生气，他看起来全然像一个在不经排练的公演上，搭档忽然说了不按剧本的台词的手足无措的男主角。  
他久久不开口，一度被他们之间紧绷气氛盖过的大提琴音隐约传来，冷下来的空气中有令人窒息的难堪在悄然滋长。  
“我明白了，”  
过了漫长的足足数分钟，刘昊然才缓过神，把戒指盒收回自己的衣袋，语气轻快得异样。  
“先放在我这里，记得找我取回来。”

表面的谐和顺畅被撕开，至于接下来呈上的甜点是点缀了香草酱及酸奶油的苹果馅饼，还是干芒果木薯布丁，便没有人再有心思理会。  
刘昊然原本恪守病人守则，整晚只喝气泡水，在正餐已结束的现下，他却忽然给自己倒了一杯红酒。吴磊张了张口，最终狠不下心拦他。刘昊然从来都是个有分寸的人，他想，而且很多事也不能靠他管一辈子。他望着面前自斟自饮，眼神飘向窗外不知名方向的男人，眼前不由自主浮现出他更年轻时的模样，与现在的面容轮廓交相重叠。那年刘昊然也不过十七八岁，那是他们之间共进的第一次不是小龙虾烤串的，勉强称得上正式的晚餐。当时的刘昊然算是个半大男孩，刚刚拍了他的第一部电影，是极新的新人，身上那股素人时期的土气尚未从骨子里剔除干净，在大多数时间显得憨厚稚拙。唯独那次，在光影和红酒杯的映衬下，那张稍嫌稚气圆润的脸第一次看起来不像是玩伴或者大男孩，狭长眼睛带着三分微醺眯起来，像是一个真正的男人。吴磊记得当时自己如同此前每一次和他的同伴私下见面时那样，叽叽喳喳说了许多话，以往刘昊然是会陪他一起天南海北乱聊，并且适时插入他品味独特的恶心萌冷笑话的，那天的刘昊然却很不一样，只轻笑着听。他距离成年尚早，嘟嘟囔囔抱怨着不能喝酒，直到刘昊然沾了一点嫣红酒液的手指点在他下唇。他忽然怔住，自刘昊然指尖，尝到了甜酒的味道。  
带有类似榛果和曲奇的香气，柔和，毫不酸涩。后来随着年龄渐长，他对红酒也有了些研究，那一晚那个人指尖那种奇异的甜香，他却始终遍寻不获。  
是好时光的味道。  
他过早的享尽了甜美，余下的便只有苦涩余味。

三两杯红酒，以他对刘昊然的了解，绝不至于到醉的程度。但这一餐漫长的晚餐临近尾声时，刘昊然出去了一次，再回来便脚步虚浮，吴磊不得不适时叫停，带他离开。回去的路上刘昊然歪在一边头抵着车窗，分明是醉意上头的模样。

“真的没办法和过去一样了吗？”  
在吴磊开口前，他又低声说，  
“我在学着好好对你了。”

“我知道。”  
吴磊低声劝慰他，伸手去探他的脸，指尖触碰到的皮肤都发着高热。不及他反应，刘昊然忽然握住他抚触自己脸颊的那只手，把他带进怀里，昏暗的夜晚车厢里吴磊只觉眼前一暗，掺杂了酒精气息的干爽清苦的味道包覆了他。他下意识偏过头，一个急迫而仓促的吻被迫落在他颊边。

“好了，别在这里。”  
吴磊抹了把脸，低声说。因为出门前刘昊然的提醒，他穿了休闲套装内搭一件领口系带的月白色绸衬衫，质地滑软，在刘昊然出其不意的攻势间已领口大开。他平复着呼吸，能感觉到身后那人炙烈渴求的眼神仍落在自己后颈肌肤上，留下微痛的烧灼感。他一边整理衣襟，一边往驾驶座望了一眼。他们的目的地是一间有名的情侣酒店，自然也是刘昊然预定好的，计程车司机正见怪不怪自顾自听着电台。

酒店的电梯间装饰成华丽的金色，冷白灯光自头顶打下来。方才被alpha充满侵略性的目光黏着的感觉仍停留在身后，寸步不离，即使这个alpha是占有并标记过他，和他组建家庭的那一个，久违的被狩猎感仍然使吴磊深觉不安。  
他抬头望去，平滑的镜面天花板上映出他和刘昊然的身影。被拉伸扭曲，各自朝向一方，如剧中一幕。

甫一进门刘昊然便甩下西装外套扔在地毯上，手里从疗养院拿回来的药散落下来发出与地面接触的轻响，药盒被从窗纱透进来的冷色月光打成数个不规则的白色几何体。被握住手腕推抵在门上的那刻，吴磊下意识闭上眼睛，在一片凌乱间努力回忆着，他有多久没和这个人亲密过了，以至于连他情动时的眉眼神情都回忆不起来，对他被情欲支配而暴露出alpha原始本性时的面目如此陌生。

和刘昊然分居已是一年多前的事，他试图回忆他们之间最后一次肌肤相亲，本以为距离现在已有数百个日夜。但很快，被他尘封在记忆最底层的那个夜晚笼罩了他。出于自我保护的本能，他极少回忆起那一场荒唐，然而回避的原因正是因为对那一晚的感触太过清晰深刻，记忆如同一把柔软利刃，剖开他的表皮肌理，径直沉淀入他血肉最底层。他是如何同一尾被捕获的人鱼般冰冷僵直，他身边的alpha是如何强取豪夺给他留下身体被劈开般的疼痛，裸露的后背皮肤被地毯磨砺时是如何丝丝刺痒，一切历历如昨，完好无损的封存在他脑内，哪怕触及些许记忆的边缘，都让他如死过一次一般苦痛。

他惊恐的发觉，此刻他正经历的一切，与那一天如此相似，仿佛噩梦重映。

当时这个男人也是这般粗暴而毫无章法，带有酒精味道的灼热呼吸拂在他肩颈间，肆意扯开他的衬衣，啃咬他柔软的肌肤。只有在这种时刻，他才真切感受到alpha天然的力量优势，哪怕是刘昊然这样并不以体格见长的类型，用一只手制住他手腕禁锢在头顶时，也如同铁镣般难以挣脱。

他浑身一震，从肌肤到血液都冷下来，冷得彻骨。

到了这一步，他才发觉他并非如自己所想那般豁达。

和前任爱侣异国独处，当中意味着什么，他能想到的，刘昊然自然比他更早想过。出行前，他已做足了和这个人重温旧梦的准备。毕竟有十余年来无数次欢爱做为基础，对方留下的种子曾数度在他身体里孕育成果实，他过分乐观的相信，只要他打起精神，便足以配合。然而在这一刻他悲哀的意识到，人的精神和心境是一台过分精密复杂的仪器，曾经受过的冲击或伤害，绝无自愈的可能，而仅仅是随时间逝去而蒙尘，表面不再显露伤痕，却总能在相似情形下先一步发出警示，精准读档回放。

他低低的轻喘，转头避开男人的掠夺，却将雪白长颈更多的暴露在利齿下。

刘昊然喘着气，自他颈窝抬起脸，抬眼仰视他，有汗水顺着发间滑落，滴进眼尾，因受到刺激而两眼赤红。

“吴磊，磊磊，求你，别拒绝我，别抛下我。”

他一刹分神间，刘昊然温热的唇已堵住他的呼吸。

他下意识抬手拥住面前人的肩背，因为许久不曾承受激烈的吻而显得慌乱生涩，不觉拼命从吻着他的男人口中汲取沾了海风和红酒味道的空气。意识却是游离且冰冷的，他模糊记起，被当做别人占有的那一晚，或许潜意识中认为“不是他”，向来即使在他们爱得最为痴缠时也算得上温柔克制的刘昊然格外肆无忌惮，在他身体里肆意冲撞，他仿佛变成顽童手中的玩具，被扭曲翻转折叠。他身上由内至外沾满了刘昊然的气息，但由始至终，这个人，连一个吻也不曾给他。

使得眼下这一个迟来的温热缠绵的吻，也显出苦涩。

他始终在分神，等反应过来，才发觉自己睁着眼睛，失神望着眼前人被月光打磨得清冽深邃的眉目。刘昊然正温声问着他什么，此前他竟毫无觉察。

“……好吗？”

不觉间他的眼睛已溢满泪水，刘昊然捧起他的脸，温柔的啜去。

“好吗？”

他怔怔的，下意识点头。下一秒身体一轻，整个人被打横抱起来，他本能抱紧刘昊然的脖子。

柔软宽大的水床，仿佛今晚重现的噩梦的梦门，最终温柔慈悲的吞噬了他。

“别怕，宝贝。”

刘昊然的前戏可谓温柔细致到极点，轻柔的吻覆过他身体每一寸肌肤，柔软渗汗的腋下，肩头增生赘余的疤痕，被新生儿吸吮过而敏感泛红的乳粒。被握住腰的那刻，他下意识护住小腹，又被吻着手背轻轻拉开，微微粗糙的掌心抚过他尚未平滑紧致如初而微微松软的，仍像处于孕初期的小腹，下腹新添的切口，那丛变形失色的玫瑰。

脑内闪过入院待产前，他在镜子里看到的自己的模样。怀着双胎的体型变化远比他怀着果冻时剧烈，有很长一段时间，他都下意识忽略了自己的身体。那一天，他赤裸着，久违的完完整整看到了自己，37周的肚子浑圆膨隆，因重量而微微垂坠，肌肤被拉到最薄而泛着莹莹的光。那丛被他纹上用以遮盖伤口的，曾经如铠甲般让他重新寻回自我的玫瑰，已被拉抻得不成样子。

他抚摸圆隆高耸的肚子，如果不是镜中倒影做了同样的回应，他几乎不敢相信那是自己的身体。

他凶狠的颤抖，轻声呜咽起来。刘昊然停下动作，把他拥在怀里，不断轻声哄他。

他觉得仿佛在拍一场情欲戏，无数个自己冷眼旁观，身体内的爱火被冰封住，血液冻结，无论如何也热不起来。

不对，一切都不对。

然而刘昊然的汗水滴在他睫毛上，眼尾一阵酸涩，他抬眼看到他因忍耐而涨红的脸和颈间历历暴起的青筋，对方脸上虽是温柔体谅的神情，他却觉得自己仍在那场漫长戏份的镜头下，暴露在无数目光中，对手演员早已就位，所有人都在等他一个进入状态。身体不自觉因焦虑更加紧绷，太阳穴痛得像要裂开，仿佛什么东西要顶破他，自他这副躯壳中生出。

他按住刘昊然的手，声音几乎是虚弱的，  
“可以了……”

对方露出的惊喜眼神他不是没有觉察，看在眼里，他只觉悲哀且歉疚。他只是无从应对漫长而温柔的刑罚，男人却把他的呼救当做接受和应允。

直至炙热硬挺抵在股间，他又一次感到切肤恐惧。记忆中那个晚上那种撕裂般的剧痛占据了他所有思维，他挣扎着往上躲，不觉呻吟出声，“疼……”

刘昊然蹙起眉，喘了两口，声音仍是温柔的，带着苦笑：“还没开始呢，宝贝。放轻松，我不会伤到你的，嗯？”

紧接着有什么东西探进来，是刘昊然的手指，重复之前的步骤，给他做再一次的扩张。他们都心知肚明，问题不出在这里，刘昊然了解他的身体甚至远胜于他，应该扩张到怎样的程度，一早已形成体感记忆，绝无出错可能。他能感到男人修长有力的手指在自己的私密处探寻按压，因为过度紧张，他的胃开始一阵阵抽痛。望着对方温柔低垂的眉眼，他一再勉强忍下反胃的冲动。

“乖，乖啊，不要怕。”  
一个温柔得几近融化的吻落在唇上，温厚手掌遮住眼睛的同时，有什么粗硬滚烫的东西破开捅进了他。他腰腹挺起，如一尾溺水的鱼，哀声尖叫起来。

勉强进入的头端自穴口滑出，刘昊然仍在最后挣扎，试图压制住他挣动的修长四肢。  
“宝贝，宝贝是我，你看看，是我，忍一忍就好了，忍一……”

“我说了疼！”  
一整晚绷紧的神经已到极限，他再无法可忍，发了狠一把将仍想再次扑上来的男人掀下去。刘昊然摔下去时手胡乱抓着本能的寻找着力点，慌乱间撞开了顶灯开关，顿时满室一片惨白的大亮，如同白昼。

他也终于得以自噩梦中逃脱。

此前他曾清晰听到骨骼和地板接触的沉闷声响，慌忙俯身去看时，刘昊然脸上仍是无措和不可置信，灯光自他头顶倾泻下来，无所遁形，一切都原原本本暴露在他眼前。他曾深爱过的这个人，因为赤着身子一脸呆滞坐在床下而显得颓唐甚至称得上滑稽，皮肤是骇人的苍白，腰腹因疏于锻炼而微微松弛，一切都是最不堪的模样。

他忽然有种大梦方醒的无力和空落，深觉此前有过再多甜蜜旧梦，背后也无非是这样，一地狼狈零落。

他们已再无法踏入昔日那条河流。

刘昊然仍保持着被推跌在地的姿势，沉沉开口，声音平铺直叙，听不出丝毫喜怒：“你推我？”

“抱歉，”  
吴磊一边艰难回应他，一边觉得想要讨价还价的自己似乎在完成一项工作，他极力忍住胃里的翻涌。  
“我，用这里，可以吗？”  
他点着自己丰润的下唇。

“吴磊。”  
刘昊然毫不迟疑的打断了他，语气里含着一丝冷笑，  
“你是在可怜我吗？”

吴磊不及开口，他在此前的凌乱中自床头柜滑落到地上的手机突然响起，是视频请求，上面明晃晃是“礼权”两个字。吴磊万万没想到这个名字会在眼下这个时间出现，片刻犹疑间，刘昊然显然也已敏锐的猜到了这一通不合时宜的视频的发起者，在一旁深深叹了口气，举高双手，示意暂时休战。

他一边按下拒绝，一边看着刘昊然从地上翻身爬起来，光着身子，脚步滞缓，跌跌撞撞的走进浴室。

 

刘昊然这一去，便许久没有回来。

浴室像许多情侣酒店一样是半透明的，隔着磨砂玻璃望去，吴磊只能看到他模糊的影子，似乎俯首在洗手池前。他屏息细听，除去水龙头的流水声外别无其他声音。他眼前又浮现出此前噩梦中大片的铅灰和鲜红，整颗心都揪了起来，下床走到浴室门口，试探的敲了敲门。  
没有回应。  
吴磊只得守在门口等，在他耐不住心慌提高声音叫刘昊然的名字前，浴室门终于打开，他被险些碰到鼻尖的玻璃门吓了一跳。走出来的男人整张脸挂满水珠，头发也是湿的，似乎刚从水里抬起头来，眼眶发红，内里布满血丝，目光沉沉的直望着他。  
“昊然，”  
吴磊强迫自己开口，声音在自己听来都空虚无力，  
“对不起。”  
出乎他意料的，刘昊然勾起嘴角笑了。  
“你没有错，”  
他用一种吴磊此前从未听过的奇异语调说，  
“你是受害者，哪里需要向我道歉呢。”  
吴磊一听便知这人情绪不对，只得轻声劝道，“昊然，别这样。”  
本是缓兵之计的轻飘柔缓的一句话，却如同烈火烹油，刘昊然如同一只一脚踏上捕兽夹的困兽般暴躁起来，吼道，  
“那到底要我怎么办？”  
吴磊从未听他用过这般粗暴高亢的语气，不由被短暂的震住。他僵在原地，听到发泄后的刘昊然似乎抽去气力般无力的平复下来，声音低哑而近乎绝望：  
“吴磊，你知道你其实……很难取悦吗？”  
他微微一震，只觉一路冷到指尖。张了张口，却发不出声音，只得由着面前的男人继续狂乱的说下去。  
“我知道我怎么说你也不会信我了，我没出轨，没跟别人上过床，没有，是我**的脑子犯浑，我怎么想出来的假装出轨来骗你，我怎么不去……”  
“刘昊然！”  
吴磊终于出声打断他，几乎用上了浑身最后的气力。因为声音太大，他脆弱的胸腔开始一阵阵震碎般发痛。  
“你冷静一下。我们都该冷静一下。”  
这场战役似乎不愿如他所想般休止，刘昊然脸上又挂上那种他极度恐惧，甚至可以称得上厌恶的冷笑。  
“冷静过后呢？”  
他已不愿再开口，背过身去。刘昊然却偏执的绕到他面前，强迫他抬起头同他对视。  
“冷静了，然后呢？又可以过两不相欠不相往来的日子了？”  
吴磊看着他转过头，看了一眼他扔在床头柜的手机。  
“反正是我欠你，是我对不起你，你那位姓梁还是姓张我也管……”  
熟悉的窒息感再度上涌，他无法忍耐，发狠重重砸了一下浴室的玻璃门。在手背的剧烈疼痛中，刘昊然终于安静下来。  
“好了。”  
他抬起眼睛，最后看了一眼这个享有过他十三年最好时光的男人。  
“你应该不希望我现在就把你赶出去。”

 

有光透过窗帘洒在脸上，刘昊然坐起身，剧烈的头痛使他低低呻吟一声。用手撑住额头缓了片刻，仍觉得天旋地转，不得不重新躺回去。  
脸颊挨着粗糙的毛织物，他才发觉自己是在床边的地毯上过了一夜。  
床仍是昨晚被他弄乱的样子，枕头胡乱扔在床尾和地上，被子是冷的，吴磊应该没睡过。他再次挣扎着起身，跨过地上乱作一团的自己的衣服，发觉桌上有张便签。  
“昊然：我回去了。给你订了下午的机票。 吴磊”  
这么多年过去，吴磊的笔迹并无多少长进，看上去仍然像个不爱读书的十几岁孩子的笔法。用的是酒店自备的便签纸和铅笔，薄而粗糙的一小张，他捏在手里，极平静日常的内容，他却直觉这是一封告别书。  
头痛得直犯恶心，他不得不去找昨天带回来的药。他隐约记得昨天药盒被他弄散了一地，眼下深色的木地板却整洁如初。他空着手在房间里转了一圈，在床头柜发现了自己随身带的智能药盒，打开来，新药已被吴磊整理好分门别类放在药盒里，多出来的那些正躺在行李箱。药盒边有杯水，早已变冷，他连端起水杯的动作都觉得累，强撑着倒出几片药放在掌心，索性干咽下去。  
药片划过干涩的喉咙留下刺痛和苦涩，他一整夜没喝水，喉头黏膜太过干燥，药卡在里面，有个瞬间他差点不能呼吸，连连咳了几下。昨天喝了酒，不算多，但或许是太久没有经受酒精刺激的缘故，他的胃一直隐隐抽痛着抗议。试图把药片吐出来的动作再次勾起胃里的翻搅，一阵干呕，他不得不掐着胃，冲进洗手间。  
昨晚他吃得不多，几乎没东西可吐，只吐出几大口清水。最后一次吐出来的东西里挂了血丝，那一丝红漂在水里格外晃眼，不知是自喉咙还是胃壁带出来的。一股要命的酸苦辛辣冲进鼻腔，他立时被逼出了生理性的眼泪。  
硬塞下去的药原原本本还给马桶后，他捂着胃，觉得最后一丝气力也被抽空，索性坐在地上。  
这趟旅程中支撑着他的唯一的目标已失去，哪里也不想去，什么也不想做，在这里坐到天荒地老最好。  
然而大脑却出乎意料的清醒，不断在一团繁杂中试图理清局面。他明白无论昨晚的他有多么失败多么不堪，生活总归需要继续。国内还有些公事私事需要他去谈，更重要的，他还想见一见自己那对天使般的小女儿。  
他有种预感，自己即将再一次缺席她们的成长。这个残酷的认知使他一时间鼻腔发酸，眼眶胀得发痛，却流不出眼泪。  
他觉得自己仿佛是一头身中数刀的巨兽，把自己从地上拖起来时，身体沉重笨拙得令他疑心自己变成了怪物，变作无面目的模糊庞大的一团灰色。他挣扎着给变成怪物的自己穿了衣服，如昨晚般再一次把脸浸在冷水里，足有一分多钟。  
再抬起头时，他望着镜子里的男人。眼睛是肿的，脸也浮肿，全无半分曾经清癯劲瘦的轮廓，使得他全然不像他记忆里的刘昊然。  
他把头抵在镜子上，沉沉的呜咽一声。  
他不明白。  
他知道自己太懒，而吴磊，据他十几年来的了解，是注重仪式感的那种人。虽然他送给吴磊的手作戒指和陨石戒指时常被人称道，但他深知，自己实在算不得浪漫。天性使然，尤其在吴磊和他有了法定婚姻关系，被他视作家人后，他常常觉得，即使纪念日这样的节日，对他而言，相拥着睡上大半天在入夜后拖手去吃夜市小吃，也远胜过难得不用面对公众的日子里还要打扮舒齐去高档餐厅。吴磊翻看拍过的照片时，也曾经半开玩笑的埋怨过，说和他去餐厅庆祝都是在果冻生日的时候，一大堆小朋友围着，独属两个人的记忆寥寥无几。  
他虽然懒，但心思是细腻的，吴磊这么说了，他便记在心里，在这段分开的日子里，试图寻找吴磊和他之间症结所在时，他时时把这一点拿出来自省。他确实不曾给吴磊什么有仪式感的庆祝方式，即使是求婚这样重大的事，一次发生在旅途中两个人都乱七八糟灰头土脸的小镇集市上，只有手工工匠卖艺人和小摊贩作集体见证，他两手空空，最多只有卖面包的大婶临时塞给他的一束大麦权作花束赠兴。第二次想要弥补时，又碍于他们公众人物的身份，不得不把地点选在了家里，除去戒指和一餐早餐外，他什么都没准备。  
他想在这一点上自己确实做得不够格，但如果想要浪漫和仪式感，就难免落了他最不喜欢的俗套。他偷偷在家研究了大半个月，想破大天，也没能想出比热门旋转餐厅、钻戒、红酒和玫瑰更有新意的东西。  
结果如何他已领教过了，昨晚一整晚，吴磊的尴尬和局促他不是感受不到，他从不知道，自己精心准备的节目，可以这般令人难堪。  
他仍不肯死心，来多伦多前，他设想过无数次，如果结果还可以，就重新向他曾经的爱侣求婚，一起回到他们在北京的小小城堡，他会学着做一个好丈夫好爸爸，照顾自己的四个宝贝。为了有更多时间陪他们，他甚至想过减产或者干脆转行。做演员这件事，他诚然是热爱的，但他入行的机遇太过戏剧化，这个职业至今于他而言都像是一场梦，索性他就从这个梦中走出来，去换取更为踏实的，可以握在手中的东西。  
他恨不得把脑子里那些图景剖出来，给吴磊看一看。  
最令他心淡的是，昨晚，吴磊狠狠推开了他。  
即使在他最混账的那一晚，他记忆再模糊，也记得吴磊被他侵入时吃痛的吸气声，纵然被他弄得那样痛，仍然没有拒绝过他。可昨天，吴磊把他推倒在地时，不曾有过丝毫犹豫，仿佛自己是一个他不得不逃离的梦魇。  
他确认，自己是完完全全，彻彻底底，失去了他曾认为最不会失去的东西。

 

他不知道自己是怎样打车到了机场，又登机回国的，唯一的记忆点是候机时接到了赵菁的微信。  
长时间几乎与世隔绝的生活，使他渐渐淡化了看手机的习惯，只在很偶然的机会才想起来翻一下微信，社交网站几乎处于荒废长草的状态。还是通过赵菁给的截图，他才知道自己之前在学校附近的咖啡厅和那孩子见面被偷拍爆料的事。  
赵菁语气不善，用她的话来说，“再晚点，在这帮人嘴里，你跟这小孩连孩子都有了”。  
他看着赵菁发给的他的个站脱粉关站的公告，还有几个大粉感叹识人不清的论文，眼前却不断闪过吴磊冷漠而戒备的脸。吴磊的瞳孔是温柔的棕褐色，在他面无表情时，就被窗外的光线打得冷而剔透，像玻璃珠，使得他更像一尊无趣无情可是惊人美丽的人偶。不管怎么说，他想，至少他找到昨天他的苦心经营最终惨淡收场的一部分原因了。  
触目所及都是“再添实锤”“人设崩塌”一类字眼，他随手搜了下实时，发觉看客的无聊程度永远超出他所想，连他尚年轻稚嫩时的采访里一些无心之言，以及相熟的朋友开玩笑的一两句评价，都被单独截取出来，作为他人品低劣的反复佐证。他只觉得这一切荒唐荒谬，耳机里赵菁的声音仍不断传来，他说不出话，只是笑，不停笑，直到赵菁怒冲冲挂断了语音。

他一路没睡，看了好几部一下飞机就完全忘光的电影，直到在机场叫了计程车，坐在后座时觉得额头发烫，怕支持不住，才拉紧外套迷迷糊糊睡了一觉。醒来才发觉他习惯性报了吴磊家的地址，下车后，他拖着行李箱，漫无目的的晃了好一会，才决定还是回去看看。  
他找到停在车库的自己的车，先把自己随身的行李丢进后备箱，做好一会被赶走的准备。折回来才看到意料之外的人，他很熟，是梁礼权。  
高大健硕的男人抱起双臂，倚在车库门口，不知何时出现的，看样子已经观察了他许久。令他意外的是，这个每次都仪容整洁的男人看起来有些憔悴，眼下有青黑的阴影，密密冒出胡茬，比起狼狈到极点的他也好不到哪里去。  
“昊然哥。”  
男人带着奇怪的皮笑肉不笑的表情，对他开口，  
“有时间吗，喝一杯？”  
他不说话，冷着脸绕过去，刚刚踏出车库门口，又再次被叫住。  
“刘昊然。”  
他未转过脸时，已觉得身后有迅疾的气流带着绝非善意的气息袭来，他觉得不对，身体却已本能转过去。  
眼前一暗，他出手抵挡时已经迟了，他的脸颊皮肉与什么坚硬物体重重接触，一记重拳自下而上落在他左脸上。  
“啊……”  
有足足数分钟，他的整个左半边脸都是麻的，他觉得骨头都几乎因为过重的冲击而松动，本能捂着脸整个人蜷缩起来。左眼前一片漆黑，对方手上似乎有戒指一类的硬物，等他觉出脸颊火烧般刺痛，松开手，掌心里已盈满了浅浅一捧血。  
“这一下，是替磊磊打的。”  
平白挨了一拳，他也发了狠，低吼一声照着那个身影扑过去，他身上微微清苦的海风味道同对方身上的琥珀香缠绕厮斗。他毕竟远不如梁礼权壮硕，又带着一身长途跋涉的疲惫，照着对方下颌过去的一拳被轻松接下。对方用几乎捏断骨骼的力道死死扣着他受过伤的左手，他疼得咬牙低吼，脸上的血一路冲进嘴角，仿佛融化的铅液般厚重苦涩。  
他正在蓄力，又一记重拳落在最为柔软的腹部。  
“这一下，是我看你不爽。”

“唔！”  
剧烈的痛使得刘昊然大脑一空，他跌撞着后退几步，最终软在地上。  
他低低喘着气，如凶兽般眼光死死锁着眼前这个平白出现的男人，一边释放信息素试图压倒对方，一手死死捂着胃，仍寻找空档反扑。忽然，有个他极为熟悉的声音，冷冷插进来。  
“够了吗？”  
吴磊穿着宽松柔软的居家睡衣，前襟沾有奶渍，似乎前一秒还抱着他的宝贝女儿哄睡，脸上却有冷漠决绝的光。  
“你们要打也请离远一点，我女儿在睡觉。”  
“吴……啊……”  
刘昊然挣扎着叫他的名字，一出口都变成痛极的呻吟。他仍伏在地上，方才那一记重击使得他一路都不安分的胃受到重创，他觉得自己仿佛一个气球从中间破裂，不得不蜷起身子，把手臂枕在腹部咬牙忍耐，强迫自己提着一口气不致昏过去。从他的角度，只能看到吴磊的裤脚，他无论如何也不愿对方或许是最后一次见到的自己是这般模样，拼上仅余的力气试图站起来。单膝撑在地上时，他发觉吴磊的眼光落在他脸上，抬眼看去，目光有过一瞬交错，吴磊便匆匆垂下长睫，柔软的嘴唇向内抿紧。  
他觉得喉头发甜，一低头，一口鲜红的血。胃痛得几乎失去知觉，他毫不怀疑这片刺眼的红来自于他身体内部的脏器。  
“礼权。”  
吴磊开口时，往地上看了一眼，不知是不是错觉，他听到他的声音有一丝颤抖。  
“这是我跟他的事情，我告诉过你，让我们两个人来解决。”  
他不知凑近说了些什么，梁礼权脸色一凛，匆匆掉头离开。吴磊也作出转身离开的姿态，不曾再回头望过他一眼。  
刘昊然觉得自己从未像这刻般被被抛弃的恐慌占据，他仍单膝跪地，跌跌撞撞朝前追了两步：  
“吴磊。”  
对方背影微微一顿，却并未因此停留。他不得不抬高声音，更多血丝顺着脸颊和下颌挂下来。  
“吴磊！”  
他喉头糊着血，声音显得含糊黏腻，他觉得此生从未像此刻这般狼狈过，开口前，眼眶已红了起来。  
“你真不管我了，是吗？”

吴磊终于停下脚步，转过脸。  
“昊然，下次遇到合适的人，别再这样了。你不该这样的。”  
他的眼睛是空的，仍泛着玻璃般美丽而冷漠的色泽，  
“我跟你助理打过电话了，也叫了医生，他会来接你处理。”

他眼睁睁看着那扇门在他眼前缓缓关闭。  
自此如同一道无法逾越的高墙，将他和内里的温暖隔离开来。他美丽温柔的伴侣，机灵可爱的儿子，尚不知事的一对小女儿，他以为即将重新握在手中的平淡温馨的家庭生活，他曾经拥有过的一切美好，一切可以视为蛋糕上的奶油花与彩色糖球的东西，一切他作为一个平凡男人活在世间的意义与凭据，都如梦的倒影般，飞速离他远去。


End file.
